Havest Moon day 2
by AnImEfAn3
Summary: Day two of the harvest moon story. Select who Ash is going to marry and a horse name


Hi again, this is day 2 of the harvest moon story and yes I am including the festivals.  
  
Spring Wednesday the 5  
  
Ash wakes up after a good sleep  
  
Ash: boy, being a farmer really takes a lot out of you  
  
He went outside and looked at his watch  
  
Ash: what! It is only 6:00 am. Well can't go buy seeds yet because the Flower Lillia is open  
at 9:00.  
  
Looked at his watch again.  
  
Ash: 6:05, darn. I think I will just wait til it opens  
  
So Ash walked all the way to the Flower Lillia  
  
Ash: open up open up.  
  
Then a girl saw Ash waiting at the Flower Lillia  
  
Girl: Hello, what are you doing?  
  
Ash turns around and sees Popuri.  
  
Ash: o hi, when do you open?  
  
Popuri: right now  
  
Then the door swung open reviling Lillia at the front  
  
Lillia: hello Ash  
  
Ash: um, hi  
  
Lillia: looks like your eager to buy seeds   
  
So Ash went inside and saw 5 bags of seeds. One of them are potato seeds, another was turnip  
seeds, the others was cabbage seeds, grass seeds, and flower seeds. Ash had $300  
  
Ash: um...Potato seeds please  
  
Lillia: Ok that will be $200  
  
Ask: ok  
  
So Ash gave the $200 to Lillia   
  
Lillia: Thank you come again  
  
Ash left and planted the potato seed and watered them. Ash looked at his watch.  
  
Ash: 12:00, lunch time!!!!!  
  
So he went to the bakery which Elli the baker works at.  
  
Elli: so good to see you again.  
  
Ash: I need an order  
  
Elli: well this on is on us since your new here  
  
Ash: all right!!!!  
  
So Ash started to stuff his face full of cake, tea, and other goods  
  
Ash: yum, that was good  
  
Elli: hope you enjoyed it, please come again  
  
Ash left the bakery with a full stomach.  
  
Ash: well, I will go to Rick's shop to see what he has  
  
So he went there and entered  
  
Rick: o welcome, sorry that my shop is close often  
  
Ash: why when does this place close anyways  
  
Rick: Weekends and Wednesdays  
  
Ash: Weekends and Wednesdays!!!!!  
  
Rick: yeah, o well, are you going to buy something?  
  
Ash: what do you have?  
  
Rick: I have a brush for $400  
  
Ash: what!!!!!!  
  
Rick: sorry for the price  
  
Ash: sorry Rick but I only have $100  
  
Rick: o then, come back when you have money again  
  
Ash: ok  
  
So he left and looked at his watch  
  
Ash: 6:00, hey the bar!  
  
So he went to the bar that the Mayor told him about. When he went inside, he saw Ann's   
brother Gary, the bartender, and Kai  
  
Ash: hi Kai!  
  
Kai: hi Ash, how are you doing?  
  
Ash: is that...  
  
Kai: Miss Karen, yup that is her alright, hic   
  
Ash: (thinking) I think he had too much to drink  
  
Kai: Hey Ash, have you found your mate yet?  
  
Ash: my what  
  
Kai: you know your mate.  
  
Ash: (thinking) boy, he did have way too much to drunk (end thinking) um...I'm going to see   
the bartender, ok?  
  
Kai: ok   
  
Ash when to speak to the bartender  
  
Bartender: hi my name is Duke, what is yours?  
  
Ash: Ash. I'm running the farm that my grandfather had  
  
Duke: o the old farm  
  
Ash: yup  
  
Duke: well his is a little tip, the people here like Kai over there, did he act weird all of  
a sudden?  
  
Ash: yes why  
  
Duke: well here you can find the other half of people you don't see in the morning   
  
Ash: I understand  
Duke: well it is 9:00. Should you be at home now?  
  
Ash: o yeah, well see you later  
  
Then something caught his eye  
  
Ash: the whole list of the festivals in spring  
  
Day 8: sowing festival  
  
Day 16: horse race  
  
Day 22: Flower festival  
  
Ash: wow, so many festivals  
  
Then Ash left for his house and sleep  
  
End of day 2. Day 5 of spring  
  
Well how is that? I still need more votes for who is Ash going to marry. So far Ann is in   
the lead with 3 votes. Followed by Elli with 2, Marina with 1, and Popuri and Karen with   
none. I also need a horse name. First one that reviews a name first, I will use that name.   



End file.
